


She's So Heavy

by DiscreetKitty



Series: Fifty Shades of Bade [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Het, Minor2, Oral, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscreetKitty/pseuds/DiscreetKitty
Summary: Set in S4 E7. Beck regrets spending a night with an intoxicated Jade. Now he's wondering if it was a mistake for the two to get back together. Sequel to Push You Back Harder. (Fifty Shades of Bade 2#)





	She's So Heavy

Warning: This story contains Dom Fingering Het HJ Minor2 Oral Spank. I recommend this story for mature readers only.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did, the show would still be airing new episodes today.

When Beck walked into Sikowitz class, he smiled when he noticed that Jade wasn't there yet. He sunk down into his chair and closed his eyes as he tried to forget about the ache in his palms. He still had bruises on his hands from the spanking he gave Jade last night. Although he liked to feel Jade's soft flesh when he slapped his hand hard against her bouncy lower cheeks, he knew that he was going to have to use wooden paddles or leather belts to satisfy his girlfriend's fetish. The Canadian blamed himself for introducing Jade to spanking when they had got back together after the Full Moon Jam. He had spanked her three times since the two resumed their relationship last week. He hoped that Jade wouldn't expect him to give her open-hand spankings every time. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy dominating the goth; it was just that his hands could not longer handle the pain. After all, Beck wasn't the one with the pain fetish.

He tried to ignore Cat's excited squeal as she came into the room. He heard Tori's voice follow hers. The two were talking about Hollywood Art's annual Cow Wow - a cowboy luau theme event. Beck knew that the two girls couldn't help but talk about tonight's dance. He understood it was a big deal. Beck just needed some peace and quiet. His head was hurting from a minor hangover and from a lack of sleep. He could easily blame both of those things on Jade. He knew that he deserved to feel this awful after what happened in his RV last night and earlier today. He was wrong but Jade was far worse. At least Jade could blame everything on her drunken stupor. What was Beck's excuse? He was barely tipsy last night and sober enough to make wise decisions. He considered his headache his punishment.

Beck sighed when he heard the familiar sound of heels stomping into the room. He just couldn't tolerate Jade's behavior after the argument the two had last night.

They were in Beck's RV, listening to Halestorm's version of the Beattle's 1969 hit, "I Want You (She's So Heavy)." Jade's feet was on his lap when she started singing along. He peeled her socks off her feet when she started bobbing her head. He watched as she took a large gulp of Patron straight from the bottle, swishing the tequila around in her mouth. Once she placed the bottle on the floor, he started massaging her feet.

"I want you," Jade sang as she pointed to him. "I want you so bad."

He didn't say anything as she continued to sing to him. She moved her feet off his lap, crawled over to him and sat in his lap. The only thing Beck thought about was how nice it was for Jade to seem ... well ... relaxed. She wasn't yelling or complaining or making demands. She was the perfect girlfriend as she wrapped her arms his neck, softly singing how much she wanted him. He knew it was wrong to think that he liked his girlfriend more when she was drunk. Maybe the Bourbon he drank influenced that thought. Beck shook his head when he realized how dumb that sounded. Although he had more alcohol than Jade, he wasn't nearly as intoxicated as she was. He just felt guilty knowing that his girlfriend wasn't as pleasant when she was sober.

"I want you sooooo bad," she whispered.

She started kissing his cheek in an uncharacteristically Jade way. He grabbed a handful of black hair, roughly pulled her face away from his. He looked into her sleepy bluish green eyes for a second before he released her hair from his grip. He placed a hand on her right cheek, letting his fingers slide down to her chin. His thumb caressed her bottom lip as she hummed along with the song. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and grabbed the hand that was on her face. She massaged his palm with both of her hands, eliciting a groan from the Canadian.

"Still hurts?" she asked and he nodded. She lowered her hand and started kissing his fingertips, letting her lips trail up to his knuckles. She kissed the back of his hand while her fingers continued massaging his palm.

"Gosh, you're so -" he started to say then stop.

He wanted to say that she had never seemed so loving before. This couldn't be Jade. She was never this sweet to him and he felt wrong for enjoying it. The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of his drunk girlfriend. He knew Jade would end the relationship if she felt that she was too drunk to consent to sex. Beck respected Jade enough to know how important it was for her to give permission to consummate. Still, it was hard not to enjoy the blissful state that the alcohol had put her in.

"I'm so what?" she asked playfully as she grazed her teeth on his middle finger.

"Heavy," he sang along with the lead singer of Halestorm, Lizzy Hale.

Beck immediately regretted that statement when Jade became silent. She stared at him as she tightened her grip on her hand. He felt nervous when he watched her take a deep breath. She slowly blew air on his hand. She bent her head forward and licked the tip of his middle finger. She kept her eyes locked on his as she took the finger into her mouth, sucking lightly as she took more of him into her. As she sucked, the song changed to Halestorm's version of Heart's 1990 hit "All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You." The atmosphere in the RV immediately become more sexual when Jade stopped her administrations, leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Fuck me."

"Not now," Beck said.

"All I want to do is make love to you," she sang. She repeated herself several types as she rotated from sucking his earlobe to kissing underneath his ear. While she was doing this, her hands were resting on top of his growing bulge.

"Jade, you're gonna be mad at me tomorrow," he said.

"So?" she continued as she slowly lowered herself. "I'm always mad at you."

She started unbuckling his belt as her head bobbed along with the music. She unzipped her jeans and started rubbing him through his boxers. She sang along with Lizzy Hale as she took his member out, watching it sprang free. She licked the tip as she challenged him to stop her. She licked his shafted as she started fondling her balls. She pulled his jeans and boxers off his legs, which made Beck instinctively remove his shirt.

"Gawd you're hot," Jade said as she looked at his naked body.

Beck's mind was racing. He was going to get an earful from Jade once she sobered up. Before they had broken up, she would tell him how much she hated blowing him. From the lustful look in her eyes, it was hard to tell if she would hate servicing him. A part of him was surprised how much he was moaning as she rubbed his shaft. She was never this good before. He knew that she didn't get any practice on guys after they broke up since she was with Tori. Beck wondered was Jade planning on going down on him. That would explain why Jade drank so much Patron. Maybe Jade wouldn't be upset with him if he gave into his drunk girlfriend's demands for sex. Once the song changed tp "Get Off" - a Halestorm original song, Beck decided that he wouldn't stop Jade from showing her affection to him.

Beck looked down to see his beautiful girlfriend between his legs with his cock in her hand. The RV was dimly lit from the blue light emitting from his RV's radio. It was bright enough see Jade place her to tongue back onto his tip. He felt her warm, slippery tongue lap up his pre-cum. He was enjoying the way Jade looked as she tried to take in his whole member into her mouth. He could feel the tightness of her throat hugging the tip of his head.

Jade pulled herself off of him and started kissing his thigh. She trailed her lips up his thigh until she reached his balls. She licked the underside of his right testicle, slowly taking it into her mouth. He groaned loudly as she slid her hands up and down his shaft. He starting moaning even louder when she started rubbing the sensitive spot on the front of his cock just underneath the head.

"Jade," he moaned.

He could feel surges of intense passion all over his body. His orgasm was building up when Jade started swirling her tongue around his head. She started working her way down to his shaft, engulfing almost the entirety of his length. Beck felt an amazing sense of pressure when her throat muscles started hugging the tip of his cock.

"How did you ... oh gawd ... learn this?" he asked.

Jade didn't answer. She started pushing him deeper into her mouth before slowly pulling back. Beck groaned as her tongue started pressing on a vein that traveled up the length of his cock. He was surprised when she starting dipping his member back into her mouth, pulling back a couple of inches before engulfing him again. He felt like he was so close to exploding inside her mouth.

"Gonna cum," he warned.

Jade continued sucking him until Beck couldn't hold it any longer. He grabbed her head to hold her in place as he ejaculated into her mouth. Beck knew Jade had to be really drunk if she was allowing him to have control over her. She swallowed as thick white ropes flowed from his leaking member.

"Good girl," he said as he tightened the grip of his head. He waited until he was limp to let go of her.

Jade immediately stood up and glared at him. He knew he went too far when he forced her to swallow all his cum. Beck started feeling worried when she suddenly straddled him, grabbed his head and stared into his eyes. Her silence was scaring him as she leaned closer to him.

"Jade, I'm sor-" he stopped talking when she planted her mouth on his.

His eyes widened when he felt his cum drip into his mouth. The musty taste of himself made him freeze when he realized that Jade didn't actually swallow as much cum as he thought. He didn't like that Jade forced him to taste himself. He realized that it was fair since he did the same to her. He stopped thinking about his cum when Jade pushed him down, kissing him hard. He realized that she was still fully clothed. He reached underneath her shirt and unclasped her bra. He could feel himself become hard again. This caught her off guard and allowed him to push his tongue into her mouth before she could stick her tongue into his. Immediately, she started battling for dominance. Beck couldn't let her win and started punishing her tongue for trying to bully his. He realized that Jade was about to get her revenge when she lightly dug her nails into his shoulder. As expected, she started roughly scratching him. He grabbed a fistful of hair, wrapped it around his hand and gave it such a hard tug that made her gasped.

Beck was unsure of what Jade was going to do next when she sat up. She pulled off her black t-shirt and threw it on the floor. She slid her unclasped bra off her shoulder while she stood up to remove her black jeans. She reached down to pick up the Patron and take another huge gulp. Beck knew she was going to have a nasty hangover tomorrow. He wasn't going to ruin her buzz. She was having so much fun and she seemed so not-Jade. He knew that she was going to regret having drunk sex but he couldn't care about that right now. Lust had taken over his brain and the last thing he wanted to think about was Jade yelling at him.

The goth stood before him wearing nothing but her black thong. He couldn't help but stare at her breast. They had grown so much since the last time he saw them. Her large tits made his cock harden even more. He missed her body and missed how they use to spent so many nights fucking in his RV. Beck knew that this time was going to be different. They were both older and more experienced. Besides, Beck had promised Jade that he wasn't going to deny her of receiving the rough sex she wanted.

"I miss you," he said.

"What do you miss?" she asked.

"Your body," he responded honestly, which surprised him. The Bourbon must have given him the liquid courage to say exactly what was on his mind.

She twirled around for him and moved away from the bed until her back hit the edge of the table that was attached to the wall. She sat on the table, spread her legs and stared at Beck. She was challenging him and Beck was not backing down. He jumped off the bed and walked over to her. He took the opportunity to get a condom and put it on. He wasn't as hard as he was when Jade blew him but he knew he would be soon.

He grabbed her face and started smashing his lips against her. She wrapped her arms around him as he bit her lip. She moaned as he started biting down on her lower lip harder, breaking the skin. He yanked her thong off and started stroking her clit. She moaned as he grazed his fingers over her slit. He placed his hands over her love hole before looking into her eyes. She wrapped her legs around him. He grabbed her ass and picked her off his table. She held onto him tightly as he carried her towards the nearby wall. Her head hit the back of the wall as he continued to kiss her. He positioned his cock at his entrance as he stared into his drunk girlfriend's eyes.

"Do you want me to-" he asked.

"FUCK ME DAMMIT!" she yelled.

He pushed his hands underneath Jade to grab her ass. He pushed himself inside her while he pulled her forward on his cock. He began making deep strokes inside her cunt, enjoying every inch as he pushed into her. He could feel her pubic bone massage the underside of his cock as he moved in and out of her tightness. He started pumping himself into her faster, making the goth moan loudly. He could feel her tighten around his member. They both were breathing heavily as their moans echoed throughout the RV. Beck struggled to hold her up and fuck her at the same time.

"It feels so fucking good," she moaned.

Beck increased his pace and he started feeling the tension building up inside his body. He struggled to pound into her as hard as she wanted. He had a hard time holding her and fucking her at the same time. His arms quickly became tired so he started carrying her back to his bed. He was still inside of her and continued to fuck her. He held her arms down and ravaged her mouth. He thrust deeper and deeper, as she wrapped her legs tighter around him to take in more of his cock.

His mouth attached to her neck. At first, he kissed her soft flesh, sucking the skin until she began moaning loudly. Then, he bit down hard enough for Jade to gasp. He licked over to the spot he bit, making sure to leave a hickey. He knew that Jade didn't own any turtlenecks or scarfs. There was going to be no way she could hide the hickey. He moaned at the thought of seeing her at the Cow Wow luau tomorrow night with a huge love spot on her neck for the world to see. The idea of claiming Jade made Beck feel so empowered. He needed to show her that he was in charge.

"Tell me what you want?" he asked. He knew that if Jade was sober, he wouldn't have to ask.

"I want you to spank me," she said.

Beck couldn't resist giving the raven haired beauty what she wanted. His hands were still sore from the last time he spanked her ass. He knew that Jade would never go down on him again if he didn't give her what she wanted. Besides, if Jade woke up angry at him for making her have drunken sex, at least she would know that he gave her exactly what she would have wanted. He pulled out of her, sat up and urged her to crawl on his lap. She clumsily made her way onto his bare thigh, brushing against his erection. He grabbed her ass and started gently stroking her cheeks. He wondered if she still felt sore from the rough bare bottom spanking he gave her the day before. He knew that she was going to be extra sensitive. He gently slapped the right cheek, eliciting a moan from Jade. As he spanked her, he thought about how she told him how much she liked it. She said it felt like an amazing stinging feeling which made all the muscles in her pussy tense up as if she was about to cum.

"I'm not Tori," she reminded him.

Tori's name came up every single time he had spanked her. It was the best way for Beck to know that she wanted to be hit harder.

"Get on your knees," he commanded and she obeyed. If Jade was sober, she wouldn't need Beck to give her any directions."Push your ass up. Just like that."

He started spanking her harder until her ass was bright red. He gently patted as he tried to give her bottom a chance to stop stinging. Once the red color started turning lighter, he resumed spanking her. Her wetness started dripping onto his thigh. He placed a finger inside of her cunt and felt how wet she was. He was planning to spank her until she reached an orgasm but she moved away from him.

"I'm not Trina," she said.

Trina was the word that she used when things became to crazy for her. She told Beck she never was with Trina or she never wanted her either. It just made sense to use her name. Tori was code for not enough and Trina was code for too much. Jade did tell him that "Beck" was code for just right.

Jade stood up, falling straight onto the floor. She took another gulp of the Patron before she got on all fours. She started yelling at Beck something that he didn't understand. Jade's could not articulate her words anymore. It had to be from both the alcohol and the heavy panting.

He assumed that she wanted him to fuck her. He stood up and he positioned himself between her legs. He leaned forward, pressing his tip against her clit, and then he traced it down between her lips. She yelled something again that he interpreted as something that meant stop teasing. He started rocking into her, enjoying the way his balls slapped against her ass. Beck could hear Jade's breaths became shorter as his cock started sliding in out with ease. She shuddered when her orgasm overtook her. He grabbed her waist and buried himself deep inside of her when he felt himself cumming.

The two collapsed onto the floor and allowed their orgasmic bliss to take over them. Beck stood up to go to the bathroom in the back of RV. After he removed and flushed the condom, he helped Jade get into bed. She rested her head against his chest as he pulled the duvet over them. She fell asleep immediately, which allowed Beck to enjoy the feeling of her body against hers. As he fell asleep, he wondered if Jade was actually going to be angry at him. He hoped that she would realize that the two had an amazing night together. Of course, Beck couldn't get his wish.

As Beck sat in his usual seat in Sikowitz class, he regretted his decision to sleep with Jade. He was yawning as he waited to hear round two of Jade's argument. Last night, he had barely gotten any sleep. After the two had sex, Jade woke him up at five in the morning. He had hoped a hangover would subdue her wrath but it didn't. She was yelling hysterically, threatening to call the cops on him for taking advantage of her. She punched him in his stomach before getting dress and leaving his RV.

Beck felt that he had every right to ignore Jade as she walked into Sikowitz classroom. He wished she would have stayed at home since he knew she had a hangover. He didn't want to apologize to her for last night. She was so persistent on having sex with him. Although Beck and Jade had been extremely frisky with each over the past week, this was the first time they had sex since they got back together. They should be acting loving to each other after consummating their new relationship. Jade just had to ruin that. Maybe this was a sign that they shouldn't stay together. Beck didn't want to think about breaking up right now. The only thing he wanted to do was avoid Jade for the rest of the day.

He kept his eyes on the back of Cat's hair when he felt Jade walk up to him. He watched Cat talk to Tori when he felt Jade's presence next to him.

"Hey," she began.

"Hi," he said as he refused to look at her.

He noticed that both Cat and Tori had looked over at them. Tori was looking mostly at him and Cat was looking at Jade. Beck avoided Tori's glance, knowing that she was about to give him a look. He knew that she was going to tell him that he deserved to date someone nice like Meredith. Although Tori wanted to see him in a happy relationship, he knew that a part of Tori wanted Jade for herself. Beck knew she would never admit it and he would never force her to. He moved his gaze to Cat, the redhead was practically jumping out of her seat as she waited for Jade to finish talking to him. He had overheard her telling Tori that she was thinking about asking Robbie to the Cow Wow dance. Beck assumed that Cat had wanted to talk to Jade about Robbie.

From the worried look on Tori's face, Beck knew that Jade was not happy that he was ignoring her. Jade must have glared at Tori because both Tori and Cat looked away at the same time. He was not going to give into Jade's anger. He already had enough of her outburst this morning.

"You are wearing this to the cow wow," she finally said.

Beck knew that she was ready to make a scene. He glanced up at the Hawaiian shirt and brown leather jacket she was holding in her hands. He recognized that the outfit was an apology gift. The two didn't talk about what they would wear to the cowboy luau. The only thing Jade said about it was that she wanted to go. She must have felt guilty for yelling at him and went to the mall to buy him a new outfit for the dance. He looked back at the jacket, noticing that it was the jacket he had mentioned to her he wanted before they broke up. The jacket was expensive since it was real leather. Beck never had the money to buy it. He knew that Jade wouldn't have spent money on a real leather jacket just for some dumb school dance. Beck wasn't going to accept an apology gift without hearing some form of an apology first.

"Okay," he said. He knew he was taking too long to respond back and that was starting to make her upset.

"What, you don't like it?" she asked. She sounded like she was genuinely concerned.

"I said okay," he said as he tried to keep his voice down.

He liked the outfit she bought for him, especially the jacket. He knew that he was wrong for not showing his appreciation for the gift. He decided he'll thank her once she calmed down. He knew that the best way to keep her from blowing up was by avoiding her eyes. He promised himself that he'll apologize for acting like a shitty boyfriend later.

"You've barely even looked at it!" she yelled.

Beck realized that ignoring Jade wasn't the best way to prevent an argument. She became frustrated and he could recognize the sadness in her voice. He knew that she understood she was wrong for the way she reacted earlier. He turned around to look at her. He was going to give her the opportunity to hear him out.

"I just thought-" he started to say until she interrupted her. It was too late to talk. He pissed her off and there was nothing he could say that would fix that.

"This is the first social event in school we're going to since we got back together!" she exclaimed.

He knew that he really messed up now. She was actually explaining herself to him. She wanted him to understand why this was important to her. She didn't have to say that she was worried about the relationship. He could tell that she was starting to lose hope for them to work out. Beck wasn't sure what to say to reassure her that they were going to be okay.

"Okay," he said out loud as he kept his mind on his thoughts.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna wear?!" she asked.

Beck didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. His silence was frustrating Jade even more. He kept his eyes on his hands, thinking about how Jade had kissed them the night before. He wished that Jade could be that loving and sweet right now. He desperately wanted to whip out his flask and pour some rum into that foul mouth of hers.

"I'm gonna wear a Hawaiian skirt, a black western top, and a cowboy hat," she explained.

"That sounds great," he said as he studied the veins in his hands.

He became nervous for a second when an uncomfortable silence filled the room. He could feel Jade staring at him. He was worried what he was going to say next.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked.

He was going to say something until Robbie came into the room and called Cat over to him. She yelled "No" as she ran out of the room with Robbie chasing after her. Beck was glad that Robbie was able to take some of the tension out the room. He wasn't sure what he would do if he had to hear Jade say one more thing to him. He watched from the corner of his eye as she plopped down onto the chair and sunk into her seat. She quickly jolted up and groaned. Her butt had to be sore from last night.

"What's wrong?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up," she whispered as she attempted to sit back down in her chair. She sighed and placed the outfit she bought Beck on the chair to use as a cushion. She fidgetted in her seat, trying to find the most comfortable way to sit down.

"Sorry about yesterday," he said.

She glared at him for a second and sighed. She leaned back and closed her eyes for a second.

"Get me a coffee," she demanded. "My head hurts."

He stood up, grabbing her hand to gently tug it.

"Come with me," he said.

"No."

"You'll feel better."

She groaned as she stood up from the chair. She grabbed the outfit she bought for Beck as he led her out the room. Once they were in the hallway, he took a second to study her. He noticed that she was wearing her hair over her shoulders to cover the hickey he gave her last night. A smirk appeared on his face when he imagined how Jade reacted when she noticed the mark on her neck.

"What?" she asked in her usual demanding tone.

He moved her hair away from her neck and pointed towards her hickey. Her hand immediately covered the mark as her eyes widened and her scowl appeared on her face. Her expression soften when Beck smiled.

"I bet you think this is funny," she said. "You're not the one with a raging hangover, a sore ass, and a fuzzy memory of last night - which it unfair since it is the first time we fucked since we got back together!"

"Jade, I was wrong for-" he started to say.

"Don't apologize like you didn't enjoy it," she said. "You owe me a do over."

"A do over?"

"Yes. Last night didn't count."

"Okay. When."

"Whenever this shitty feeling goes away."

Beck felt relieved that everything was going to be okay. He just needed to get used to being in a relationship with her again. They were always going to have their issues and Jade was going be her usual aggressive, melodramatic self. Beck happily listened to Jade complain about the things she did remember from last night as the two walked through the hall. As Jade talked, Beck realized that he wouldn't want anything to change between them. Jade would always be her and Beck would always remember the night that he slept was a happily drunk Jade.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please favorite and/or review! Follow me at tumblr DiscreetKitty for updates on stories and post about fandoms.


End file.
